Addicted: Kelly Clarkson
by MissCharstar
Summary: Amanda couldnt help but want him. Even though she was married to Fitzwilliam, George owned her body and soul. She is addicted to him. Song Fic/One Shot


**Pairing: **Captain Wickham x Amanda Price

**Song:** Addicted – Kelly Clarkson

_**It's like you're a drug**_

_**It's like you're a demon I can't face down**_

_**It's like I'm stuck**_

_**It's like I'm running from you all the time**_

His smirk, the knowing look in his eyes, it would be the death of me. He is a demon knowing the power he held over me, and slowly making sure he was all I thought about.

_**And I know I let you have all the power**_

_**It's like the only company I seek is misery all around**_

He made sure Collins left me. He made sure that he was all I had. Yet I found Darcy and made sure he knew that I wasn't going to let him go. Yet somehow that triumph was short lived when I found myself bored of the stiff imperfection and hostility that Mr. Darcy held himself 24/7 and so he smirked yet again. The gods truly hated me.

_**It's like you're a leech**_

_**Sucking the life from me**_

_**It's like I can't breathe**_

_**Without you inside of me**_

He is a leech slowly taking my resistance, my inhabitations. The fire burning in his eyes singes small holes in my heart slowly but surely making me feel as cold as he was. But yet the feeling of his lips against mine nearly brought me to my knees.

_**And I know I let you have all the power**_

_**And I realize I'm never going to quit you over time**_

I tell him its wrong but he merely laughs a hollow but self assured laugh. He knows I'll be back that much is obvious. When would I stop? More importantly, could I stop? The answer scared me.

_**It's like I can't breathe**_

_**It's like I can't see anything**_

_**Nothing but you**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

"We can't do this. Not now!" I desperately try to stop his advance knowing that my husband was in the next room. He didn't care, he never does. It adds to the thrill for him but yet it does so to me. I need him anywhere, anytime I can have him. No matter the consequences.

_**It's like I can't think**_

_**Without you interrupting me**_

_**In my thoughts, in my dreams you've taken over me**_

_**It's like I'm not me, it's like I'm not me**_

"Miss Price how lovely to see you again." He smirks as I walk past knowing that there was a reminder of what was between us in that mere greeting. Fitzwilliam merely glared and walked off. Imagine what he would do if he knew the full extent of his rivals doings to his own wife! Yet the risk, it made it so much more worth it.

_**It's like I'm lost**_

_**It's like I'm giving up slowly**_

_**It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me**_

_**Leave me alone**_

I didn't even put up a fight this time. All it took was a twisted smile from his perfectly carved mouth to have me in his arms. His lips on mine, he hands on me, all over it felt more like I had gone to heaven than condemned myself to hell.

_**And I know these voices in my head are mine alone**_

_**And I know I'll never quite you I don't give you up now**_

_He's bad for you, stop before you're in to deep! _The angel part of me desperately tried to convince me as he entered the room. But it was too late. I was in way over my head. The angel had come to warn me to late and the devil was in control fueled by the sadistic man standing in front of me wearing a knowing smirk.

_**It's like I can't breathe**_

_**It's like I can't see anything**_

_**Nothing but you**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

His glaze lands on mine as we talk to other blurry faced strangers. It is wrong to stare but I can't look away. I've sold my soul to the devil and I feel empty as Fitzwilliam puts his arm around me. I can't help but picture _his_ instead.

_**It's like I can't think**_

_**Without you interrupting me**_

_**In my thoughts, in my dreams you've taking over me**_

_**It's like I'm not me, It's like I'm not me**_

"Excuse me, if I may borrow Miss Price for a moment?" His voice interrupts whatever conversation my husband had been having. In a low blow to Fitzwilliam's ego _he_ called me by my maiden name. Yet in a way it makes me feel less dirty.

I don't hear the responses and soon enough it's just me and him, alone in a candle lit room. And so it begins again.

_**I'm hooked on you**_

_**I need a fix, I can't take it**_

_**Just one more hit**_

_**I promise I can deal with it**_

His lips devour mine as my undergarments come off. It's getting closer, I can feel it, and I need it! The buzz it is almost too much, but all the same it's everything. Not long now…

_**I'll handle it, quite it**_

_**Just one more time**_

_**Then that's it**_

_**Just a bit more once you get me through this**_

His chest, so defined, tanned carved from perfection, shone in the candlelight as he leaned down upon me, trailing kisses down the middle of my front. He got closer to the area that was screaming for release and I held back the urge to tell him to hurry up. Instead I moaned and he laughed knowingly.

_**I'm hooked on you**_

_**I need I fix, I can't take it**_

_**Just one more hit**_

_**I promise I can deal with it**_

Closer, only a little more to go. I could feel it. The feeling of his fire running furiously through my veins, slowly but surely making me his. And it didn't matter no more. He owns me body and soul.

_**I'll handle it, quite it**_

_**Just one more time**_

_**Then that's it**_

_**Just one more bit once to get me through this**_

We lay silently, bruised and battered as though we had just fought in a hard war. In a way we had. In this moment, none of it mattered. Fitzwilliam didn't exist; the man she held tightly onto was at least a little human. Yet this feeling of bliss couldn't last long, it never did.

_**It's like I can't breathe**_

_**It's like I can't see anything**_

_**Nothing but you**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_**It's like I can't think**_

_**Without you interrupting me**_

_**In my thoughts, in my dreams you've taken over me**_

_**It's like I'm not me, it's like I'm not me**_

"Your mine, always mine." He growled in my ear and I shivered in pleasure. Every word he had just spoken was true. Until my last breathe I would always be addicted to George Wickham. The devil who had stolen my heart, soul, body and mind. Always.

**A/N: I positively adore this couple and can't help but write about them. This is my first attempt at this ship though so I would love some reviews on your thoughts. Also I would love some recommendations on other fictions about them! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
